The Blazing Reaper
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: "Monsters don't reside within our heads or hearts, they reside within our souls"


**Okay, since the poll on my profile was tied for Bleach and SAO, I decided to write both! For those of you who are new, welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo **

The bright sun hanging in the skies of soul society shone brightly, it was under that very sun that a young girl slept, her black hair was strewn with silver hairpins and her clothing consisted of a robe and hakama, her steel grey eyes were closed and she slept peacefully.

"L-lady Kuchiki!" the girl opened one of her eyes and stared at the servant that her father had no doubt sent. "Y-you're father has demanded that you return home."

She sighed and stood up, "Very well." She and the servant walked back to her father's manor and she opened the doors to her father's office, his back was turned to her as he worked, "You wanted to see me?" She asked, "Yes, tomorrow you will go to the human world to practice konso."

She sighed, "Father, why can't I attend the Shin'ō academy? It's known for training the best Shinigami." She asked, "You are one of the Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble houses in soul society-"

"And as one of the Kuchiki I must learn properly." She cut off her father, "You may leave." He dismissed her.

The girl humphed and walked away, she never got to do a thing on her own, her father made all of the decisions for her, why couldn't she make her own decisions at least once.

She walked down the manor to her room and grabbed her zanpakuto, it was an asauchi, like all other low ranking students and Shinigami.

She turned to leave to go to the senkaimon.

Upon reaching said gate, the two guards standing by it bowed and opened the enormous gate.

**-XxXxXxXx-**

She looked down at the place that human's called Karakura town; it wasn't anything like her home in soul society.

The girl sighed and jumped from building to building until she stopped, she knelt down and squinted.

To others it might look like she was gazing at a river, but she wasn't gazing at that, she was looking at the small human that was knelt down in front of it.

She felt a pang of sadness for the young human, he looked like he was crying or mourning a loss. She made up her mind and leapt over to where the boy was kneeling.

**-XxXxXxXx-**

Ichigo didn't care what people were thinking, he wanted something back, but he knew that he could never have it.

"It's my fault." He whispered, Ichigo perked up to the sound of footsteps behind him, "Oka-san?" He asked, turning around he realized it wasn't his mother, but a girl with steel gray eyes and black hair, a sword in a light blue sheath was held at her side.

He was filled with disappointment and turned back to the river with his knees hugged tightly against his chest.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, "Go away." He told her, she just stood there with her gray eyes on the orange haired human, "I said go away." He repeated, "Not until you tell me what's the matter." She answered. "Why?" Ichigo became irritated, "Why do you want to know!?" He was now on his feet and glaring up at the taller girl.

The girl merely smiled and patted his orange hair, "You remind me of myself when I was younger." She laughed, Ichigo stared at the girl in confusion, then he cracked a smile, "So are you going to tell me what the problem is?" She asked, Ichigo looked away from her and explained what happened.

The girl nodded, understanding what he was going through, her mother died before she could even remember.

"I know how you feel, my mother died before I could meet her." She explained.

Ichigo looked up at the girl with wide eyes, "But do you think that your mother would blame you for her death?" She asked, "From what I hear from my father, my mother was warm an kind, if what I heard is true, she sacrificed herself to save you."

Ichigo put some thought into it before nodding, "I guess you're right…"

He looked up at her, "What's your name?" He asked, the girl turned to him with wide eyes, no one had asked for her name at all, all of her servants and the guards referred to her as Lady Kuchiki.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy introduced, "What's your name?" He asked again.

"K-Kuchiki Sakura…" She wasn't used to telling her name to people.

The boy smiled and soon heard the footsteps of his approaching family, Sakura turned around and began walking away, Ichigo wanted to call out to her and ask where she was going but she was already gone.

That was the first, and last time he saw her for six years.

**All right, that's the first chapter. A little bit of a heads up, the next chapter will take place in the Soul Society arc, unfortunately Ichigo and Sakura will be enemies for most of the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, rate and review.**


End file.
